Dendrites are ubiquitous structures that integrate synaptic inputs in almost all neurons, thus serving a critical role in information processing in the nervous system. This application requests support for a new Gordon Research Conference focusing on dendrites. The conference will bring together researchers working on dendrites using a variety of techniques and approaches, in both health and disease. A heavy emphasis will be placed on involving graduate students and postdocs in the meeting.